Talk:Karkatakam
Aura Effect: Gains one or all of the following Auras: Slow, Poison(unknown ticks), Silence and Amnesia. Seems to gain one Aura after TP move Metallic Body, which is the undispellable like Krabkatoa and Caldera Crab. In addition, all the mentioned auras were active at low health (~20%) after Metallic Body. TP moves: Uses all other standard Crab TP moves, except Big Scissors that goes through Third Eye, but was not tested with Utsusemi, speculating that it might be similar version to Nightmare Crab. Spells: Casts either Flood-'ga' or Waterga II and no other spells were noted the whole fight. This should drop Card of Balance and Coin of Balance. 4 Tier 2 NMs in zone, they drop Jewel/Stone Stone/Card and Coin/Jewel, this is the only combination left. Aquis 20:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *Card/Coin drop combination has been found to belong to Tristitia--Lyonheart 15:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ^Its not a T2 NM. Testimonials Defeated with 4 SAM/WAR, THF/NIN, WHM/SCH and BRD/RDM (all Lv85). --Zarcon 13:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by 85rdm/nin. Popped with Powder Boots on, ran a short ways after popping, cast sneak, and ran towards frogs. Kited NM in Colibri area. Poison was resisted 100% of the time, so just kited with Bio and nuked with Thunder 3, Blizzard3, & Aero4. It will say he is casting Flood, but it is really Flood-ja(meaning it will eat shadows and hit everyone around you). Atmas used were Atma of Dread & Atma of Ambition Fight takes a little under 30~ minutes. --Echojin 04:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 99 War/Dnc. Was trying to skill up archery on the crabs around there but was having trouble getting them to respawn decent challenge. I had the pop and thought surely he'd skill up better than the regular crabs so I popped him. It was taking forever to kill him with arrows, so I started using my gaxe also. It still took forever as I was trying to save TP for waltzing. I finally gave in and started ws'ing after he'd cast. I finally killed him after about 45 minutes and got the cape but not many skill-ups. Just keep steps up for stunning flood and you'll be fine. Waterga II is fast cast so don't bother trying to stun it. Oh, I was using siren shadow, vicissitude and mounted champion. ~Zazhi, sylph Just solo'd this NM 90Nin/Dnc with relative ease. Hardest part about this is getting a clean pull w/ no aggro. Pulled w/ Nin af boots as it was night time to the martello close to the zone boss pop. No real threat of death, just stutter step and Violent flourish for stun on Flood. Just let waterga II go through for about 500 damage each time. Boxer's mantle and Alert ring and even a dodge earring cause I have yet to get a better eva earring. Got silenced one time from aura when it used Metallic body but by the time i broke SS I still had shadows up so no danger. Just luck maybe? Proc was Freezebite so unfortunately didn't get this round. Gonna try again though if I can find a war to proc. Used VV, Mounted Champion, and RR for atmas. Best of luck for anyone else trying this. --Pedman 09:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Went in as a joke because I got my MNK AF3 Body +1 and wanted to tinker with it. Got both pop items and was ready to leave so I figured might-as-well Blood Port in style. So I popped it, ran to the slashers as MNK99/DNC45(gimp SJ lol) and... won. This guy was ridiculously easy for me. I have next to no experience on MNK Soloing or Tanking. So I had some evasion pieces on at about 90% when I realized I could actually win. The first thing to do is always have a Finishing move to be ready to stun his one deadly move, Flood. Other than that, pretty basic fight, keep up Perfect Counter, use Waltz when need be. The only thing that I experienced minimal trouble with was auras. The first Aura was a poison and defense down. The second aura was much worse, at 10% left Amnesia, Poison and Silenced. Luckily he didn't cast Flood or anything and I evaded most of its attacks. Honestly, didn't expect to win, but I did. --User:WhitetigerOfValefor 9:30pm EST, February 12th 2012.